1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to timing devices for automatically operating switches of various types used in different industries or in various apparatuses, weapons or the like and relates more particularly to an improved fluid responsive control for operating toggle switches of the type ordinarily used in building or house lighting circuits after the lapse of a predetermined time interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates the concept of providing a portable switch mechanism to be attached to a normal toggle light switch and which is operative to turn the lights off. The pertinent prior art known to the Applicants is as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,247 of May 17, 1960 to Lawrence J. Laviana et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,758 of Apr. 20, 1965 to Robert Trock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,680 of June 19, 1973 to Carl Schneidinger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,156 of June 18, 1974 to Anthony A. Augustyniak; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,982 of Oct. 12, 1976 to Carl Schneidinger; and U.S. Pat No. 4,021,626 of May 3, 1977 Robert R. Becker.
The prior art timers include mechanical as well as electromechanical devices. The mechanical timers are rather complex and consist of complicated cam and/or lever arrangements which in use have not proven successful. The electromechanical devices have not had total acceptance in the marketplace. When such a device is installed by a typical user, electrical connections are required thus rendering same unattractive.